


The Real Reason:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reunion Series: [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider 2000
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Confessions, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Honor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Touching, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Michael & Bonnie get to the heart of the problem, & fix it, Will they survive each other, without killing each other, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is where <b><i>Like A Breath Of Life leaves off</i></b>, This is part of my series, Read this one & my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason:

*Summary: Michael & Bonnie get to the heart of the problem, & fix it, Will they survive each other, without killing each other, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is where **_Like A Breath Of Life leaves off_** , This is part of my series, Read this one & my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

 _"What the hell are you doing here ?"_ , Michael's anger voice ran through her mind, as she was staring at him, & trying not to get emotional, as he was angry at her, He had every right to be pissed, but she was hoping for a little bit of mercy. She knew that she wasn't gonna get any from him, The Computer Genius was hoping to get down to business, & then leave, Never showing her face around him ever again.

 

"I was hoping that we can have a nice visit, Despite how you left things ?", The Former Knight Foundation Driver looked at her in disbelief, "How I left things ?, I poured my fucking heart to you, Mind you, It was very difficult for me to do, I confessed my feelings, You were all about the business, & told me that it would be very dangerous to get together, so I kept my mouth shut, & also kept my thoughts to myself, I decided I needed a life away from ** _F.L.A.G._** , & from all of you, **_Especially_**   you, Barstow", He set his jaw in defiance, & went back to work on his car.

 

" The Reason I am here You Idiot, is I was wrong, Deeply wrong, I am so sorry for hurting you like that, I should understand that everything is a risk, We shouldn't be afraid to take it", The Mechanic sobbed through the tears, that were streaming down her face. She composed herself, & said, "The best memories ever that I had in my life of fun, were of you, me, & KITT, I threw it out, based on fear, You are the best thing, Ever, Michael, that came into my life, I just want you to know that, I love you, Michael Knight". She turned to go back to her car, when Michael's voice stopped her.

 

"Did you really mean what you just said," He had his own tears in his eyes, as he was praying for this, & hoping that she would change her mind, & come to him. Bonnie smiled, & said, "I did, I love you so much, Michael, With all of my heart", He surged to her, & they shared a passionate kiss, while their hands on each other's bodies, They finally came up for air, & he said, "I would love to show you around the area, Would you go out with me ?", The Beautiful Mechanic said with a nod & smile, "Sure". He kissed her again, & said, "I would love for you to stay here, Please stay here with me, In the guest room, If that makes you more comfortable", He knew he was rambling, but she has the effect on him for all of the years, that they knew each other.

 

He quickly cleaned up his mess, & then he brought inside & out to his back deck, They had a beer, He said with a sigh, "I miss him so much, He was practically like a father to me, Even though we didn't get along, during the time that Wilton Knight was alive", He chuckled at that particular memory, when they first met. "I know you do, Babe", she put a comforting hand on his bare shoulder, & she continued on saying, "We all understood why you left, Especially Devon, But I think it's time to come home to your family, Come home to us, Michael, We will be waiting always, We need to be together as a family, So we can honor Devon", she said with a smile, "I think I will," Michael said with a bigger smile, Bonnie squealed with delight, She kissed him, & then they were hurrying back to his bedroom, where they spent the rest of their time.

 

*Summary: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
